


Shoes

by Redcrow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John's shoes.</p><p>Artwork by http://seki0930.tumblr.com/ and used with permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Zapatos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/822736) by [randomsociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath)



 

There are two pairs of shoes, kicked off and left haphazardly on the living room floor. Two very different pairs of shoes.

One pair is smaller than the other, brown, leather, old brogues. They are well looked after, kept clean and the leather supple, smooth. If you were to pick them up and look closely, you would see that they are expensive hand stitched shoes, the soles are a little worn though still solid and thick. These shoes are walked in, these shoes have seen London's streets.  
These shoes were bought because they are of a high quality, they look good but more importantly they will last.  
These shoes tell a story of care and loyalty.  
You might be able to tell, if you looked closely enough, that these shoes belong to a man who once served in the army, he takes care of his shoes with preciseness and regiment, the training he received still ingrained in his daily routine. Look closer still and the wear marks on the soles will show you how he holds himself, his gait and stride, the way he stands. From this you could see his height, his build and maybe with a bit of imagination his overall steadfastness.  
At first glance these shoes are ordinary, plain and boring but take the time to pay attention and they become much more interesting. These are not the shoes of man who casually throws them down, leaving them strewn on the floor, one turned over, laces trailing. Yet they are.  
These shoes tell a story of military, work, consciousness and finally the freedom of belonging.

The other pair of shoes left there on the rug are very different. They are larger, long and narrow, the black leather plain, the stitching understated, no pattern or distinctive design. They are scuffed, not regularly polished, they are a necessity, something that is made use of and nothing more. That is, again, until you look closely.  
These shoes were purchased for very different reasons.  
These shoes tell a story of observance and attention to detail.  
The leather is thick yet giving, the soles are very thin and have no texture at all. You might surmise that this allows the foot to flex and move as if it were unshod. The thinness and smoothness of the soles allowing the wearer to feel the ground beneath his feet in detail. Almost dancers shoes.  
The dirt still stuck to the soles and clinging to the uppers might tell you that these shoes have traveled over much of the west of the city in the last twelve hours. You may see that they have picked up fragments of blossom petals and a smear of mud.  
At first glance these shoes are noteworthy for their size and their apparent use for purposes they were not intended for. But if you observe, rather than just look, you will see that these shoes are a tool, an escape route, a path to follow that will lead you to danger, excitement, home.  
These shoes tell a story of observation, adventure, recklessness and eventually comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt from the amazing Atlin Merrick. She asked me to write five hundred words on Sherlock and John's shoes, why they are the way they are and why each man wears them.  
> I had a good idea of what I wanted to say but once again found it much more difficult to get down on paper than I hoped it would be.


End file.
